


今日维护120分钟

by DREAMER_SPEAK



Category: IDENTITY V, 第五人格
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMER_SPEAK/pseuds/DREAMER_SPEAK
Summary: 关于公主抱的占有权迟来的入党费233





	今日维护120分钟

杰克进入了临时租住的小公寓才把隐身解除，他的神经经常不自觉的紧绷，只有这里才能完全放松下来。公寓是上个世纪的风格，窄小，还算干净，墙面是微微发黄的颜色，站在玄关处能把厨房和客厅看得清清楚楚，鞋架上有一双鞋。杰克换了鞋进入厨房，几个超市的塑料袋扔在桌上。他把面包从袋子里拿出来放进面包机，在另一个袋子里找出一小瓶花生酱，卧室那头传来慢吞吞的沓沓声，听上去就跟有人拖着鞋子走路一样。  
“回来也不看我一下。”奈布从身后抱住了杰克，他的声音听上去刚睡醒，杰克能感觉到背上的衣料开始湿漉漉起来，还闻到了点洗发水的香味：“你能察觉到的事我为什么要特意去提醒？”  
“或许你可以一直隐身，看我抓不抓到你。”  
“维修墙面可要费不少钱。”杰克嘲讽的说。面包机叮的一声弹起来两片烤得微焦的面包，杰克问了一句要帮你涂黄油吗？奈布在他背上蹭两下表示拒绝，接着松开手并肩跟他站到一起。的确，杰克进入公寓的那一刻他就醒了，常年累月紧绷神经的生活使他能更好的察觉另一个人的存在和行动，不过那是在正常情况下。奈布往面包片上涂着大量花生酱，愤愤的想着网上说什么撒个娇对象会化身小奶狗的事根本就是瞎说！杰克仗着身高边往面包上涂黄油边低头去看着奈布，他的头发湿润得像只小狗，看上去比平时更加凌乱，水滴在脖子后一路流下去，真是莫名的撩人。奈布把刀扔到水槽里，咬了一口面包，他大概加太多花生酱了，导致一口下去酱都溢出到手上，他皱起眉，打算舔掉。杰克中途拦截下来，就着他的手舔干净，接着笑嘻嘻的看着他，奈布甚至能从他的瞳孔里看见自己那张面无表情的脸。  
“脏。”窗外装修的声音破坏了越发越暧昧的气氛，奈布猛地把手抽回来不住地在杰克身上乱擦，他当然不会承认杰克的眼睛让他有股冲动想亲过去——好吧，他更想跟杰克来一些更亲密的事。杰克直起身咬着面包把窗户拉下来，甚至把窗帘也拉上了。顿时整个房子变得阴森起来，他回过头试图挑起话题：“这两个小时打算去哪玩一下吗？”  
奈布摆摆手，有点后悔当初没把电视买回来，这样好歹能热闹一些：“没兴趣。”  
“那你——”  
“睡够两小时。”  
“——跟我跳一舞？”  
奈布的表情跟听见什么惊天大秘密一样：“你是认真的？！”  
并不是的。杰克试图通过咀嚼把自己的舌头捋直，他想说的不是这个。奈布回过神来几乎快要笑到滚到地上去，真是的一点面子都不给——只是跳个舞而已！又不是什么奇怪的话，等待游戏确认的时候他也会跳个舞，虽然看上去更像是围着椅子转了个圈罢了。杰克把面包吞下，连同之前要说的话和羞耻心：“是的。你该不是不会跳吧？”  
“我不会。”奈布一口承认下来，他还想看看杰克面对一个舞步都不会的对象还会那么兴致勃勃的邀请他吗？“雇佣兵不需要学会那些乱七八糟还没什么用处的东西。”  
杰克倒是很坚持：“你现在可不是雇佣兵。”  
“啊，好吧。”奈布几口解决掉手上的面包，随意的在身上拍拍张开手臂：“教我。”  
杰克走过去拉过奈布的手搭在自己腰上，后者倒是很配合的环上来——配合过头了！他几乎整个身体都贴上来。好了，这下杰克算是明白他为什么答应得那么快了，比起学习他更像是来捣乱的！奈布朝他的领口里吹气，一脸无辜的笑容：“怎么？”  
杰克装模作样的板着脸：“太近了。”  
“我看那些聚会上的都是那么近。”  
“那说明他们并不是为了跳舞，而是——”杰克突然停了话。  
奈布不以为然的追问：“好吧，那是为了什么？”  
杰克低下头去，奈布脸上的笑容看起来是那么真诚，他是真的没有注意到自己在问些什么吗？  
“怎么不说了？是在想些什么坏主意吗？”奈布的手环上了杰克的脖子，“要不要前辈给你指导一下？”  
奈布的声音有点轻，羽毛似的挠着杰克的心口。从年龄和资历上来看，奈布的确是他的前辈，不过从另一方面来看，该指导的应该是这位前辈才是。  
“好啊。”杰克顺从的把他压到沙发上去，膝盖抵着他的腿根，“我想不太懂一件事，恳请前辈跟我说一下。”膝盖往上顶了顶，杰克的手撩开他的衣摆下方探进去，“例如，前辈穿了内裤吗？”  
“穿着。”奈布还在装腔作势，他的脸微微皱起来，“你可以检查一下——不过这关跳舞什么事？”  
“关系可大了。”杰克一脸严肃，“正式场合中可不能穿着衣服。”  
“噗哈哈哈——等等！”奈布按下他解衣扣的手，杰克抬眼看着他要说什么，结果他只是清了下嗓子又笑起来：“这话太好玩了！我应该打个电话去跟艾玛说——唔……”  
“我更觉得艾玛会朝你咆哮：秀恩爱的不要太过分了！”杰克松开他的唇，亲吮上他的锁骨，奈布最受不了这儿：“别亲……痒……”  
“亲吻锁骨是社交最基本的礼仪，前辈你什么都不知道，所以才那么冒冒失失的。”杰克攥住他的手压到头顶，奈布明显是不太想玩下去了：“赶紧做。”  
这次轮到杰克一脸不解了：“做什么？前辈你不是要跟我学跳舞？”  
“别闹了，我扩张都——”  
“啊，好像听到了什么。”杰克欺身上去，“你不是说要睡上两个小时？”  
糟糕，突然被套路了。奈布沉默一会后主动起身去亲吻杰克带着笑的嘴角，杰克心安理得地接受了恋人不太熟练的撩拨。虽然不太清楚奈布今天为什么跟变了个人，但这对于平时漫不经心甚至在这事上不太积极的奈布来说已经是极限了，再装下去他怕是要翻脸真睡上整整两个小时。杰克单手抱着他的腰一把将衣服脱下来，一根手指在穴口打着圈，如他所说的扩张确实是做好了，杰克不用使劲就能伸进两根手指。奈布喘着气，腿挂上杰克的腰，竭力去邀请他进来。  
杰克反而有点犹豫，“宝贝你今天有点急躁。”  
“别废话，你到底做不做？”奈布皱眉瞪着他，“你今天怎么跟个娘们似的？”  
“我还没硬——”  
“什么？”  
“我说我还没硬起来，宝贝。你还不够努力。”杰克跟他坦白，接着松开他站起来。  
奈布目瞪口呆。这算什么？前戏做好了，撩拨都用上了，结果杰克就一句“还没硬”？  
“你他妈不会不行吧？”奈布见他真朝浴室走去下意识喊了一声。  
杰克停了下来。  
奈布的嘴角讥讽地翘起来。如果杰克因为他一次主动就认为他应该像只被驯养的家宠一样等待主人的命令，那可真是找错了对象。奈布站了起来，披着那件睡衣绕到他面前去，极富同情心的安慰起来：“没事，我爱你。我陪你去医院吧？这个周五好吗？”他装作看不见杰克越发阴沉的脸色，拿起座机话筒嘟囔：“记性不太好了。宝贝你记得医院前台预约号码是多少来着吗？”  
“萨贝达！”  
杰克只有在真正生气的时候才会直呼他的姓。奈布抬起头刚想再说些什么欠操的话来，杰克直接把他抱起来进了浴室，他还在得意的大笑着，很快便笑不出了——杰克的手指夹着颗跳蛋摁在他的前列腺上，他整个人几乎挂在了杰克身上无法受力。杰克恶劣的搅动他的穴肉，搅得里面又软又湿的，看样子能把一只手全吃进去，肠液顺着他的手指滴落到地板上。奈布突然叫了一声把杰克抱得更紧了，杰克又是一掌扇到他的臀部上：“你刚才说了什么？”  
奈布这下真的只能靠着杰克插在自己身体里的手指才能不让自己滑下去。他真有点儿懊悔，今天怎么就突然那么冲动了？杰克再次发问，这次还很好心的提醒再走神就把他操到进医院去。“你不是想问预约号码来着？一举两得。对吧？”杰克到手指快速地抽插着，快感沿着脊骨一波一波传上来逼得奈布简直要癫狂：“我错了……对不起呜唔！”  
“你没做错什么，别道歉……宝贝你怎么射了？是阳痿吗？你要去医院看看吗？”杰克大惊小怪的样子看上去可恶极了。奈布趴在他的肩上大口喘着，高潮后他的脸带着点不自然的红晕，而该死的罪魁祸首连衣服都是整整齐齐的！杰克的手指停留在他的前列腺上，短暂的不适期过后奈布悲哀的发现他的性器又硬起来了：“你他妈……”  
杰克搅动起来收获了奈布带着咒骂的呻吟，他的前襟上沾了不少精液，即使如此他脸色都没变一下。奈布的声音听上去简直快哭出来了，狠命拽着他的头发和衣服咬牙切齿的骂着，在杰克听来他的恋人可是在变着花样呻吟。他伸手捏住了奈布的左胸，指甲戳进那条小缝里毫不留情的玩弄起来，完全遗忘了同样挺直立在右胸口的乳头。当杰克终于记起另外一边同样需要爱抚的乳头，奈布再度射了出来。这次可不大一样，他看起来被操射了，精液喷射着全喂给了杰克的衣服。杰克再次嘲讽他的性能力，奈布的脸红透了，他愤怒地用指甲掐着杰克唯一裸露在外的脖子，一口利牙招呼到杰克的肩膀上。  
“……好疼。”杰克忍耐不住，率先服了软把手指抽出来。奈布也松了口，他浑身没力只得被杰克抱着，他竭力不去注意穴口流出来大量的肠液：“我赢了。”  
“你赢了。”杰克亲吻他湿润的鬓发附和着。从某种程度上来说，奈布赢了，他甚至能感觉到性器在裤子里顶着急需释放，“这次我硬了，宝贝。”  
“你这家伙！”  
“你做那么多不就是为了我吗？”杰克刻意的把小帐篷往他腿根挤去，“没吃到正主怎么能算赢了？你看，你的小屁股很欢迎我插进去。”  
奈布张嘴恼怒地叫着，杰克可不想让他把力气浪费在这直接亲上去，亲得他气喘吁吁的，手一捞捧住他弹性甚好的屁股出了浴室。浴室太冷，他可不想因此感冒，还是回到卧室那张柔软的床上继续比较好。  
。  
“奈布今天状态好像不太好。”  
艾玛看着后边倒了第二次的奈布，十分认同黛尔的话：“简直糟透了。”  
“唔，莱利应该快把第四条解了……要不放弃奈布算了。”黛尔抬头看了下天线，“我们去解最后一条。”  
还不知道被队友放弃救援的奈布倒在地上，无论是自愈还是爬行他都有气无力的，杰克隐了身站在他面前也不知道这家伙什么表情：“赶紧淘汰我，我要回去休息。”  
“奈布你这话说的，不知道的人以为你才是幸运儿呢。”杰克退后了一步，“赶紧爬起来。我放你走。”  
“不行，我浑身疼。”奈布面无表情的朝他竖了中指，“请某个混蛋好好反思一下自己好吗？”  
杰克显出身影来，他耸耸肩：“那可是你一开始撩的我先。”  
奈布冷哼一声，电闸可开启的声音响彻在整个地图上，好了这下他就算流血死亡都没什么所谓了。杰克看出他想干脆流血死亡，叹了口气便把他抱起来往地下室走。刚走两步便被黛尔和艾玛拦住了去路，艾玛手上还拿着不知哪翻出来的枪：“别动！”  
“给你们了，赶紧治愈了走。”杰克把奈布放到地上，哪知黛尔努努嘴说：“我们不是来救奈布的——”  
“奈布你稍等，我去把她们抓回来陪你坐椅子。”  
“诶？等等等等！我们只是想要个抱抱！”艾玛差点失手把枪开了，“我们想要公主抱！奈布难道你没有跟杰克说吗？”  
“我才不要说。”奈布躺在地上果断拒绝。  
“我们之前问过奈布，维护后能不能公主抱我们。”黛儿无视了奈布跟杰克解释起来，“他说到时候回去跟你商量一下——诶？艾玛你为什么拉我走？”  
“如果求生者阵容能杀队友，黛儿你可能要被奈布拖去小角落了。”艾玛朝奈布挥挥手：“那就迟点见咯！”  
奈布还是那副样子躺着地上，“我现在自愈起来离开的话，你的话还算数吗？”他说的自然是杰克放生他的话。  
“不算数了。”杰克几乎是用一个类似于和蔼可亲的笑容看着奈布，“宝贝你不是想早点回去休息吗？我抱你回去。”  
“那我以后都讨厌你的抱抱。”  
fin


End file.
